


Darkness Rising: The Risen

by SLUG_CAT624



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Imported from FF.net, On Hiatus, The Darkness Rising Trilogy, may not continue, old fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Many years after Maya Delaney's adventures, she is hiding out in the ruins of St. Clouds, for the Nasts are on the move again. And Mulder and Scully find new layer of government conspiracies, experiments, and secrets... After the Darkness Rising Trilogy.





	Darkness Rising: The Risen

**Darkness Rising: The Risen**

I sniff as the light breeze pulls a scent towards me. _Human,_ I think. _And not Daniel…_ A thousand thoughts race through my head. Have the Nasts found us again, hidden in the ruins of the place we silently vowed never to return? Will my home be destroyed once more, but along with me? _My woods… my poor woods…_

 _Shut up, Maya!_ I tell myself. _This kind of thinking gets you killed! Identify the scent!_ I sniff again, stalking in the human's direction. _Adult male. Smells of the city. Has the faint scent of…_ I racked my brains, trying to recall the familiar scent… _A gun!_ I pounced.

My cougar form gave me plenty of muscle and strength designed to kill. I looked like any other female cougar. Except for the dark patch of fur, in the shape of a paw-print. A brand, to show that I'm never truly free. I'll always have to look behind me.

I pounce on the man while adrenalin, both feline and human, pump through my veins. As he falls, part of me wants to bite his throat and end it there. But I am no Nast, so I knock him out, drag the gun away to my side, and wait for him to wake and me to shift.

* * *

 

I groan and roll over, my head throbbing. But instead of a familiar red-head, I'm staring into the dark eyes of a large cougar. I jump, but the cougar dose nothing. I reach for my gun as a precaution, but I find it not there. I look around and realize… my gun is on the other side of the big cat. _Oh great! Just great!_ I first I think it may have simply fallen out when I fell, until I see the bullets expertly unloaded and lying beside it. I look at the cougar suspiciously. She gave me a look that said, _Well duh!_ Suddenly a man came out of the bushes calling, "Maya! Maya!" He sees the cougar and runs right up to it, sighing in relief. He whispers to her, and I only catch bits. "You're here… yes sorry… Nasts… Rafe…" Suddenly, the cougar begins to shiver and ripple. Her form distorts, tawny fur changing to tanned skin, paws shaping into hands and feet, and I'm staring at not a cougar but a human. But not just any, my sister.


End file.
